Sufre Mamón
by FreakAsher
Summary: <html><head></head>U.A/Song fic! Una infantil venganza por parte de Sasuke hacia su hermano mayor, ¿De qué se trata?</html>


**Sufre mamón.**

_Maldito Itachi… ¿Como pudo hacerme eso?_

"_Estoy llorando en mi habitación_

_Todo se nubla a mí alrededor_

_Ella se fue con un niño pijo_

_En un Ford fiesta blanco_

_Y un jersey amarillo…"_

Recostado sobre su cama, un chico con la mirada perdida en el techo se lamentaba por haber sido ingenuo e incluso un poco estúpido. Hundía su cabeza en las almohadas, resignado, no quería salir de su cuarto… no quería cruzar miradas con su hermano.

-¡Sasuke puedes abrir la puerta de una vez!

El chico lanzo uno de sus tantos cojines esperando eso sirviera de señal a su madre.

"_No quiero que me molesten" ¿Acaso no lo entienden?_

-¡Sasuke! ¡Qué abras la puerta!

-¡LARGATE! ¡NO MOLESTEN!

Después de esas duras palabras se pudieron escuchar unos sollozos fuera de la habitación del menor de los Uchiha. Mikoto, quien ya conocía bien las emociones de sus hijos decidió al fin dejarlo solo esperando que pronto se recuperara y arreglara las diferencias con Itachi.

-¿Una chica? ¿Estás segura? ¿Por esas tonterías se pelean mis hijos?

-No seas duro con ellos… tu sabes cómo es el carácter de ambos.

"_Por el parque la veo pasar_

_Cuando se besan lo paso fatal_

_Voy a vengarme de ese marica_

_Voy a llenarle el cuello_

_De polvo picapica"_

_Que humillación, ese bastardo se merece lo peor y por supuesto esto no se va a quedar así ¿Quién se cree? ¿Piensa que voy a salir por las calles de Konoha así como así? Esto es el colmo. Siempre lo ha tenido todo él, mis logros nunca han sido reconocidos como los de Itachi por el simple hecho de que es mayor, lo odio._

_-¡_Venganza! Eso es lo que necesito ¡VENGANZA!

La puerta de un auto se escucho fuera de la residencia de los Uchiha, Sasuke despejo la cortina de su alcoba para echar un vistazo a su visitante.

_Genial, Itachi… y trajo compañía._

Sakura Haruno siempre había pretendido al engreído de Sasuke, pero él siempre jugo al difícil, ahora que sale con su hermano mayor el chico está más que furioso.

_Todo lo que yo quiero, él lo tiene… cuando se entera de mis metas, él las consigue primero ¿de qué se trata?... Maldita admiración hacia mi hermano, error, le tengo envidia._

-Itachi… ¿puedes subir a decirle a tu hermano que baje a cenar? Descuida yo atiendo a tu acompañante.- Dijo la señora de la casa guiñándole el ojo a su hijo.

-No hace falta madre, ya estoy aquí.- Dijo el menor bajando las escaleras, tenía planes para la cena de hoy, dichos planes incluían a su hermano y a su nueva novia.

"_Sufre mamón_

_Devuélveme a mi chica_

_O te retorcerás entre polvos picapica."_

La familia se acomodo cada uno en el lugar que le correspondía, Itachi le retiro caballerosamente la silla a la chica y se dispuso a sentarse pero ese acto fue interrumpido por el timbre que se dejo escuchar una y otra vez casi con desespero.

-Yo atiendo.-Dijo Fugaku mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al toparse con toneladas de arcilla frente a él.

-Buenas tardes señor Uchiha ¿Puedo pasar, Uhn?- Dijo la voz que sostenía la masa.

-Adelante.- contesto él abriendo más la puerta para que el chico pudiera pasar.

El rubio muchacho entró y dejo caer en el suelo su pesada carga, se acomodo la cabellera y tomo bocazas de aire.

-Itadakimasu.- Pronunció con una sonrisa al ver a la familia, considerando que había llegado en un mal momento.- ¿Se encuentra Tobi?

-No, no está aquí pero seguro esta por algún lugar de nuestra privada.- Dijo divertida Mikoto recordando al inquieto enmascarado.

Deidara se sorprendió al descubrir algo que no encajaba en aquella familia de cabello azabache, debió ser aquel tono rosa sobre la cabeza de alguien lo que lo hizo percatarse de la presencia de Sakura.

-¿Tu nueva novia, verdad Itachi?- Preguntó curioso.- ¡No pensaras incluirla en Akatsuki, Uhn!

-Si hablan del tonto grupo que lidera Madara… ni creas que estaría ahí, además son solo chicos.- Interrumpió Sakura a las arrogantes palabras del joven.

-No solo hay chicos, Sakura también esta Konan.

-Por cierto, te llamo… te recuerda que irán a tomar café el próximo sábado ¿Todavía te gusta Konan, Aniki?

Itachi quería fusilar a su hermano con la mirada, era obvio que Sasuke estaba mintiendo y eso podía notarse en el tono de sarcasmo que usaba al dirigirle la palabra.

"_Le he quemado su jersey_

_Y se ha comprado 5 o 6_

_Voy a destrozarle el coche_

_Lo tengo preparado voy esta noche…"_

-Apropósito, Itachi, Tu Laptop ya no sirve.-

Diciendo esto último, Sasuke se levanto del comedor y siguió a su visitante hacia un pequeño estudio que tenían en su morada. Quizá la presencia de uno de los amigos de Itachi se debía a que trabajaría en algún proyecto de artes con Tobi puesto que solo para eso Deidara frecuentaba sus visitas. El joven escultor se apresuro a moldear sus figuras dicha acción fue interrumpida por la oscura mirada de Sasuke que posaba toda su atención en él y en su trabajo; algo que nunca antes había hecho.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Uhn!

-Nada, solo observo. ¿De nuevo harás que explote el salón de Artes?

-¡Baka! Si no tuviera de Senpai a un idiota….- Respiro y trato de no terminar su frase.

Maravillado, el Uchiha contempló una de las pequeñas esculturas de Deidara verdaderamente es un genio pero él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo entonces fue cuando comenzó a tramar un plan…

"_No te reirás nunca más de mí_

_Lo siento nene vas a morir_

_Tú me quitaste lo que más quería_

_Y volverá conmigo_

_Volverá algún día"_

Tomo de nuevo una de esas figuras que ya traía preparadas la estrujo entre sus dedos e incluso la olfateo comprobando si tenía olor alguno.

-Deidara… ¿tú puedes hacer cualquier clase de figura verdad?

-Sí ¿Por qué?- pregunto abriendo los ojos de par en par, acaso el día en que uno de los Uchiha, a excepción de Tobi, reconocería su talento… ¿Había llegado?

-¿Incluso Dango?- Continuo él.

-¿Dango? Hmmm claro que puedo hacerlo.- Dijo poniendo los brazos en la cintura.

Una sonrisa de arrogancia se dibujaba en el rostro del de cabello oscuro mientras formulaba algo mas para inquietar a su hermano ¿Molestarlo frente a la chica no había sido suficiente? Con el fin de seguir con ese innecesario rencor, Sasuke confesó a Deidara sus planes sin saber que solo estaba reflejando el producto de su inmadurez.

-¿Aceptas?

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Deidara le entrego una fina caja de envoltura carmín con listón rojo, Sasuke la abrió, analizo el contenido de reojo y lo devolvió a su lugar. Estaban duros, perfectos para quebrarse alguna muela al darle una mordida a ese dulce falso y la textura era increíblemente confundible con un dango autentico.

-Y pensar que solo tuve que comprarle material "artístico" para que accediera.- pensaba mientras se dirigía a la cochera, debía dejarle un regalito a su querido hermano antes de que se fuera su novia.

Tan pronto acomodo el paquete en la guantera del auto, corrió a su habitación, se encerró de nuevo, hurgo en uno de sus bolsillos y comprobó que el polvo que había derramado en el asiento del conductor efectivamente lo haría enroscarse; lo guardo, puso música a todo volumen y se tumbo a su cama.

"_Sufre mamón_

_Devuélveme a mi chica_

_O te retorcerás entre polvos pica…"_

Lo que le ocurrió a la piel de Itachi y el dolor que padeció su boca es algo que a nadie le gustaría saber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A qué les ha gustado ¿verdad? Esté texto ya lo tenía un buen rato por aquí pero tenía una mala presentación; es por eso que decidí actualizarlo esperando lo disfruten mucho mas que antes. Una disculpa a la usuaria <strong>Sora91_** por haber borrado el lindo review que me había dejado pero fue inevitable al momento de eliminar la historia que con anterioridad publiqué... ¬¬' ya sé que mi historia altera la personalidad de los personajes; y dejé pasar unos detalles por ahí, en este fic Madara y Tobi serán dos personas distintas :33' Gracias por leer n_n' **__


End file.
